Warriors meets Sonic: Into the Forest
by Princess Flare the Fox
Summary: Scourge and Sonic are teleported into the Warriors world! Will they get out? New friends like Foxflare and Twistedshadow will try their best to help... if they find out about the two strangers' pasts.
1. Prologue

**New Prologue- wrote this after first chapter, so into is in next chapter. Thanks!**

**Prologue**

It was a normal day on planet Mobius. Birds were singing, swans were dancing- but then something strange appeared. A strange, purple hole appeared in the air. It grew larger, and a cat leapt through it and landed on the grass.

The she-cat was a ginger-creamish color, and had blue eyes. She stood up and looked around. "I must have been teleported here… I don't recognize this place at all… Wonder where I am?" she murmured. She looked back at the portal. "I'm sure I won't be gone for long. I can get back home before anyone notices." She shook herself then ran off.

But she didn't know a few days on Mobius can be a few months where she came from. So she did stay there for a few moons on Clan time.

After five days, the portal began to grow weaker, slowly disappearing.

That's when a blue hedgehog found it. The blue hero stared at the transparent purple orb, mouth agape. He reached out to poke it when he was tackled by a green hedgehog wearing a leather jacket.

"Hello, _brother_." The green one said with venom in his voice, pinning the blue one to the ground.

"Get offa me, Scourge!" the blue hedgehog growled, trying to get Scourge off.

Scourge rolled his eyes and rested his head in the crook of Sonic's neck, yawning. "Beg, Blue. You're _forgetting_ to beg."

The hedgehog forcefully shoved Scourge's head away. "Get off of me. _Now_."

Scourge growled, rubbing his neck to make the pain from the push leave. "When did you get so violent, Sonic?"

Sonic rolled the other hedgehog off of him and stood up. "When you started attacking me five days a week." He went back to studying the hole.

Scourge grinned and pushed Sonic forward, making him fall in. Suddenly, the cerulean hedgehog disappeared.

"Sonic's gone now, heh!" Scourge chuckled. There was a long silence. The hedgehog rolled his eyes and leapt into the now rapidly disappearing portal. "I'm coming, Blue!"

**Some funny fluff in there, I guess. No, Scourgey is NOT gay, sorry to those who thought so. I added that to get some laughs. The actual intro in the next chappie. Turn the page, guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story. Remember my ScourgeXFlare story (This story was deleted a month or so after completion because I was getting confused.)? Here's another, warriors version. Flare is Foxflare and Scourge is Scourgestorm. That name belongs to Adderbite (Adderfang on WCW). Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Sonic belongs to SEGA.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_"Where did they come from?" "Did they kill Flamingsand?" "Who are they?" "What's that one wearing… and what in the name of StarClan is up with his pelt color!?"_

_"Redvelvet! Redvelvet! Who are those weirdos out there?" asked a black she-kit. She turned and looked at the ginger form next to her. _

_Redvelvet snapped, "Twistedkit! Now what did I tell you about calling people names?"_

_Twistedkit looked at the ground. "Sorry."_

_A smaller kit that was sleeping on Redvelvet's back awoke. "I'm sleeping here… can someone please ask everyone to quiet down?"_

_Redvelvet glanced at her daughter. The kit looked almost exactly like her, but had a large white splotch that covered her face._

_"Foxkit, we have guests in the camp. Everyone is just excited." Redvelvet told the she-kit._

_Twistedkit jumped up and down in place. "They look really weird, too! I wonder what's gonna happen to 'em?"_

_Foxkit jumped off of her mother and ran outside with Twistedkit behind her. They approached they group and pushed themselves through the crowd. Foxkit tried to squeeze through another pair of paws and ended up tumbling out onto the ground in front of the two strangers._

_Twistedkit gasped and reached out to grab her sister, but she couldn't reach._

_One of the rogues, a blue tom(True blue!), leaned down and said, "Hello, there!" Foxkit gaped at the stranger._

_The tom's smile only grew wider. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the-… Nevermind. Just Sonic."_

_Foxkit tilted her head and mewed, "I'm Foxkit!" She tried to think of a good thing about herself. She lifted her nose into the air and puffed out her chest in pride while saying, "I'm the _leader's_ daughter."_

_"So am I!" Twistedkit whined._

_Sonic laughed. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both, Foxkit and…?"_

_Twistedkit smiled. "I'm Twistedkit."_

_Foxkit's attention went from Sonic the tom next to him. She gasped at his pelt color. It was… green. And he was wearing a twoleg pelt. She extended a paw and poked the tom's large paw._

_His gaze was immediately on her. She gasped and backed away when she saw a threatening look in his eyes. Then she stepped forward again, trying to be brave, and growled, "My name is Foxkit."_

_The tom rolled his eyes. "Intresting. I'm Scourge."_

_Foxkit opened her mouth to speak again, but had no other words. Twistedkit pushed in front of her and asked to two, "Are you two related?"_

_Scourge opened his mouth to reply but Sonic beat him to it. "Uh… yes! Yes, we're brothers." Scourge shot a strange look at him, and Sonic hissed to him, "Play along."_

_Scourge rolled his eyes and looked at the tall black tom on the Highrock. Foxkit followed his gaze and said, "That's my dad. His name is Lightningstar."_

_Scourge either ignored her or didn't hear her, because he didn't reply. Foxkit growled and slapped at his paw with her claws. "Did you hear me, you idiot? I said his name is Lightningstar!"_

_Redvelvet was suddenly behind Foxkit and Twistedkit. "Foxkit!" she snapped._

_Foxkit froze. "H-hi, Redvelvet…"_

_Twistedkit smirked. "You're in trouble now, Foxkit!"_

_Foxkit looked at her paws. She felt the gazes of many cats on her, including Sonic and Scourge. "Sorry, sir."_

_Redvelvet glanced at the two. "I'm sorry about her. She's still very young, and hasn't learned her manners yet, obviously." _

_Scourge smirked. "It's alright. I was just surprised to see someone that young call me an idiot."_

_Sonic chuckled._

_Foxkit took a closer look at the green tom. Her mouth gaped again. He was _handsome_._

_The next day, the two strangers were made ThunderClan warriors. They had a hard time learning to hunt, which was weird to Foxkit, but she figured they had been kittypets that were thrown out by their Twolegs._

**_Only three moons later…_**

_"Sonicboom, Scourgestorm, you both are now ready to take on apprentices. Sonicboom, You will mentor Twistedpaw. Sonicboom, you have shown yourself to be loyal and trustworthy. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice. Scourgestorm, you will mentor Foxpaw. You have shown yourself to be brave and you have given ThunderClan many great battle strategies in time of war. I ask you to pass all you know to Foxpaw." Lightningstar watched as his daughters touched noses with the two warriors._

_Foxpaw felt a warm feeling run from her nose to her tail tip when her nose made contact with Scourgestorm's._

_He pulled his head back slowly and gave her a cute smirk. "Guess we'll be hanging out a lot, huh?" He whispered. _

_"Shut up," Foxpaw whispered back, slightly amused._

**_Present Day_**

"I, Lightningstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Foxpaw lifted her head high. Her pelt was like a brand of fire dancing around in place in the bright sunlight. A full-grown she-cat. "I do." She said proudly.

Lightningstar smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Foxflare. StarClan honors your bravery and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Foxflare felt her father's chin rest on her shoulder. She licked her shoulder respectfully, then drew back.

"Foxflare! Foxflare! Foxflare!"

Foxflare leapt down to the ground and smiled at Twistedshadow and Redvelvet. Twistedshadow had been made a warrior three moons before Foxpaw had. It made her feel horrible, being the oldest apprentice. Why was she held back? She hadn't been 'fully trained' in Scourgestorm's point of view. In those three moons, Twistedshadow had suddenly became pregnant, and she would always laugh when Foxflare would try to guess who the father was….

_"You're kitting?" Foxpaw gasped. Her sister was made warrior first, and now she's having kits first! This was so unfair._

_Twistedshadow chuckled. "I guess."_

_Foxpaw thought for a heartbeat. "Is Thrushflight the father? Is he my new brother? Huh? You sure do hang around him a lot."  
Twistedshadow's face twisted(Haha!) in disgust._

_"That's a no then. I'll find out, you just wait! And if he's outside the Clan, I'll make sure I'm the first to have kits with a tom that's actually in ThunderClan!" Foxpaw said, turning away._

_"Like Scourgestorm?" Twistedshadow suggested with a smirk._

_"Wha-? No!" Foxpaw said, facing her sister and blushing like mad._

"Congrats." Redvelvet said, looking proud.

Foxflare purred. "Thanks."

Twistedshadow winked at Foxflare. "Have you found that 'Inside-ThunderClan mate yet?"

Foxflare blushed. "No…"

Twistedshadow smiled. "Silly."

Foxflare shook her head and turned to leave. "You're the one who's sil-…" She stopped mid-sentence as she walked right into Scourgestorm. "H-Hi!" She giggled nervously.

Scourgestorm snorted. "You should be more careful, Foxflare."

Foxflare looked at the ground. "Sorry."

Twistedshadow got up and stepped in front of her sister. "Back off, Scourgestorm." She said. "Ever since Lightningstar announced he was going to make Foxflare a warrior three days ago, you've been like a cranky hedgehog that's shoving his quills into the back of every cat!"

Scourgestorm rolled his eyes. "A stupid old queen is telling the deputy to back off? Gosh." Hu turned and padded toward the camp entrance, probably going to hunt.

"Stupid and old?" Twistedshadow snarled, "I should rip his tongue out!"

Redvelvet rested her tail on her daughter's shoulder. "Calm down, Twistedshadow. Your father did the same thing when his first apprentice became a warrior."

Foxflare stood up. "I'll talk to him." She turned and followed the green warrior's scent trail.


End file.
